Day By Day
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Sorry I Took this off but its back on now. *New chapter will be up soon*
1. Chapter 1

Day By Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER Doctors in the TV show. Emmy is mine though.  
  
01-20-05 8:00 AM Sunday  
  
Abby and John Carter were sleeping when there daughter Emmy came in And started jumping on there bed.  
  
Emmy: "Mommy and Daddy get up I'm hungry!" Abby: "Emmy go back to bed." Carter: "Its only eight am." Emmy: "I'm hungry!" Abby: "Carter you can go make breakfast this morning."  
  
Carter got up and carried Emmy to the kitchen and was getting the stuff to make pancakes out when his beeper went off.  
  
Carter: "Abby I have to go to work." Abby: "But you said you had today off." Carter: "I know but they paged me." Abby: "But I have to go to work today, who's going to take care of Emmy?" Carter: "We'll drop her off at daycare. They should have room for her even though she is not scheduled to be there today." Abby: "Ok."  
  
With Emmy in her stroller they walked to the EL (train) platform where they ride the train to the hospital stop. While Abby takes Emmy to the daycare, Carter reports to the ER. ------------Later That Day------------ Abby was about to go get Carter when she called by the hospital daycare.  
  
Nurse: "Abby your daughter became separated from the group when we were coming back from lunch at the cafeteria. The last place we can recall seeing her in line was just before we came to the maintenance work being done on this floor. We are afraid that she may have crawled into the air duct system, which was being worked on at the time. We have called . (click) Abby runs for the elevator presses the express button to the third floor and runs to the air vent where a group of people are gathered. She looks into the dark and small space and frantically calls for her daughter but get no response.  
  
Abby: (frantically calls) "Emmy, Emmy it's mommy! Answer me are you in here? Emmy! Emmy!  
  
Abby is nearly hysterical by the time Carter runs to her side as the head of the maintenance department armed with building schematics arrives on the scene with a fire department rescue crew. 


	2. Chapter 2

Day By Day --- Chapter 2 Authors notes: Hi sorry it took awhile, please tell me what you think by reviewing. Sorry its so short the next one should be better and maybe longer it will be posted Thursday or early morning Friday if its not then it won't be till the end of the weekend, sorry about that. And again I love reviews so please tell me what you think. Ok lets get on with the story then (  
  
Abby: "Carter Emmy's lost in the air vent." Carter: "I know, let's let the rescue team do their thing. It's what they are trained to do and they can't o it if you don't move out of the way. Once they find her then we can help Emmy if she needs our help but right now you need to let the rescue team get set up so they can find our little girl OK?" Abby: "Ok." Carter: "Ok" They move away from the air duct and the rescue team shines lights into the air vent while the Captain of the team looks at the building schematics that the hospital building and maintenance man gave them. Carter and Abby approach the group. The Captain continues to intently read the schematics and doesn't acknowledge their presence. Abby anxiously looks at the men studying the schematics and finally Abby blurts out "Why aren't you doing something to find my little girl?" she angrily snapped. Carter begins to speak but the Captain turns and says.  
  
Captain: "Maam, we have to determine where your little girl could go in there and if it can stand the weight of my team or if we have to call in a RSD." Carter: "What is an RSD?" Captain: "Robotic Search Device we use it in places where we can't get into or in situations that are too dangerous for humans to go into" The Captain turns to his crew who are suited up and ready to go into the venting. Captain: "OK, Archer you are the lightest person here so you go in. Keep in constant communication with us via eagle eyes." Abby: "Eagle eyes? The Captain points to the special equipment the firefighter is putting on her head as Firefighter Kate Archer says . Archer: "Yes sir" and she crawls into the duct with a safety rope moving behind her as everyone else wishes her good luck.  
  
Archer: "Captain can you see anything?" Captain and others have moved to a laptop like device that has images from the camera displaying on it. Captain: "Yes we can are receiving your video." Carter: "So you are using thermal imaging. That should make finding Emmy a lot easier" Captain: "Yes, but since this is an air conditioning duct her trail will be cooled rapidly so Kate will have to move swiftly to keep on her trail." Archer: "Emmy . Emmy . I am a friend of your Mommy and Daddy they have sent me to find you and make sure you are ok and bring you back to them. Emmy if you can here me please talk to me so I can find you. Your Mommy and Daddy are worried about you."  
  
Everyone remains transfixed to the screen in silence as Firefighter Kate Archer stops talking to listen for any noise made by Emmy. Then she proceeds to follow the trail of fading footprints and handprints that are indicated by the thermal imaging equipment she is wearing and repeats the calling and waiting as she cautiously proceeds through the duct system. Archer makes a comment that she is beginning to feel a bit chilly and Carter and Abby both look at each other.  
  
Carter to the Daycare director: "How long has Emmy been in there?" Director looking at her watch: "I would say almost an hour and a half." Carter turns to the Building Supervisor and asks him. Carter: "How cold would it be in there and how much of a wind chill would the system create?" Building Supervisor: "I would say it would feel like 45 to 50 degrees in there." Carter: "Abby how much does Emmy weigh now?" Abby: "At her check up last week she weighed thirty three pounds" Carter turns to the Captain and says Carter: "Captain, Kate needs to hurry up we are facing a bigger problem than just finding our daughter. Since she has been in there for almost an hour and a half in such a cool and windy environment Emmy probably is hypothermic if we don't find her soon we may loose her to the cold." Captain: "Did you hear that Kate?" Kate: "Roger that I will make like Speedy Gonzales sir!" Carter turns to Abby Carter: "You had better make sure the ER is ready for Emmy when they find her. Make sure they are set up for hypothermia."  
  
Abby turns and hurriedly goes to the phone to make sure they are ready in the ER. Meanwhile Kate continues to rapidly crawl through the venting as she calls for Emmy.  
  
Kate: "Captain, I think I hear something"  
  
The group immediately quiets and focuses on the image on the screen. They see a dark space with dust and air born debris along with the all to familiar thermal path of Emmy. The group begins to talk again but then Kate says.  
  
Kate: Emmy, Emmy is that you? Please say something. Kate is moving faster towards the glowing image indicated on her scanning equipment. Carter and Abby anxiously hold each other as Kate nears the image. Kate: "Captain, I have her. She's alive but not very responsive. She is very cold! I am trying to pull her to me and get her warmer but it is too tight you guys have to get us out of her right away!"  
  
Captain: "Roger that Kate do your best and good work! They guys are near you now they will be cutting into the system ahead of you so if you can pull Emmy back about 3 to 5 feet it would be good."  
  
The Captain turns to talk to Carter and Abby Captain: "Mr. and Mrs. Carter ."  
  
But they are not there Abby is on the phone ordering a gurney with blankets and hot packs to where they are cutting the venting system and Carter is racing to where the rescue team is working. When Carter arrives the rescue team is worriedly staring at the spot where they must drill and talking to each other. Carter nearly shouts .  
  
Carter: "Why aren't you getting my daughter out of there?" Firefighter: "Sir we have a problem ." 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, and that its short but the rest will come in a few days. I really like the reviews you all are giving me so keep it up. R/R please to all my new readers, and this is not all my work my Aunt helped me a lot. And I MIGHT be starting a 7'th Heaven fanfic soon. Thanks again to all of you who take the time to review my fanfic. And to let you all know there is only 1 or 2 more chapters and let me know what you all think about me doing a sequel to this, or any ideas you have of one. Ok now lets get on with the Fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER doctors in this fanfic, but Emmy is mine.  
Day By Day --- Chapter 3  
Carter was told there is a problem with the extrication of his daughter from the air conditioning duct that she has crawled into.  
  
Carter: "What do you mean there is a problem? Get my daughter out of there now!!!"  
  
Fire Rescue Team Member: "We can't cut where we think your daughter and firefighter Archer are because they are too close to those electrical systems. (he points to the systems which are very close to the ducts) If we cut to close to some of that stuff we could black out part of the hospital or electrocute one of us or possibly your daughter and Archer. We are trying to figure out how far back we will need to cut in order to get your daughter and Archer out safely and quickly. Now if you wouldn't mind I need you to step out of my way so I can help get the equipment ready to get them out."  
  
Carter is not pleased at the delay of removing Emmy from the ductwork but he does understand the problem. Abby rejoins Carter as he paces along the sidelines impatiently waiting for the rescue team to get their daughter out of the 'rabbit hole' she has crawled into. Abby hugs Carter and says .  
  
Abby: This is like "Alice in Wonderland" goes berserk! I mean how many times have we read that story to Emmy? She loves the white rabbit and plays like she is chasing it around the house but I never thought she would actually crawl into a hole!  
  
Carter: Ya, I bet she thought Alice and the rabbit would pop out somewhere down the tunnel. I guess we should watch what we read to our daughter after this huh? They both nervously laugh and Abby starts to cry  
  
Carter hugs Abby and tells her .  
  
Carter: She's a strong little girl and they will have her out of there in a few minutes. It will be fine.  
  
The sound of a saw starting startles the couple. Down the hall the Captain is walking rapidly with some people hauling a strange looking contraption rapidly following him. The Captain goes to the firefighters who are creating a hole in the duct system. He talks to them for a moment and then goes to Carter and Abby and their friends who are gathered awaiting Emmy's rescue.  
  
Captain: "We have decided to use the RSD to locate Archer and Emmy's precise location in the duct so we can safely cut close to them without injuring them or causing interruptions to key systems in the hospital."  
  
The saws sparks provide a surreal fireworks display as the firefighters cut part of the ductwork away. They remove a piece large enough to put the Robotic Search Devise into (this robot looks kind of like a toy but it isn't) Then Carter, Abby, the Captain and others gather around the computer screen as the Robot starts to relay it's video to the screen. Along with video and audio the computer is displaying coordinates and providing a mapping route for the rescue team. After what seems an eternity the Captain says .  
  
Captain: "Robot halt, light 2 levels higher. Kate can you see the robots light?"  
  
Kate: "Yes sir, it's about 5 feet or so from my feet, I can't turn my head too much but I can see it sir."  
  
Captain: "OK Kate we should be able to get you out soon! Hold tight. How is Emmy?"  
  
Kate: "About the same sir. I think she may be a little warmer and she seemed to try to snuggle to me a bit but I would feel better if we could get out of here sir."  
  
Captain: "We're working on it Kate, we're working on it"  
  
The Captain orders the robot to advance to Kate's feet then he orders it to stop. He then relays the coordinates to the rescue team who move down the hall to a spot about 2 feet from Kate's position as determined by the robot and again they begin to cut a hole in order to get Emmy and Kate out of the ducts. They are about finished with the cut when all of the sudden there is a loud booming sound from outside the hospital and all the electrical lights in the hospital go out. Warning buzzers sound as personnel rush to the aid of their patients. The firefighters look at each other and say 'almost in unison"  
  
Firefighters: "It wasn't us!"  
  
The final chapter will follow in a couple of days. 


End file.
